narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yōso Ningyō
Yosō Ningyō (要素 人形 Ningyō,Yosō) is a young high-spirited ninja, who grew up in a middle class residence in Konohagakure, his well big dream is to become Hokage as another young chunin. He is an ABOP(Anbu Black OPS) youngest of all since he is 11 years of age. His parents made sure they had taught him to well-mannered because its a step further to become hokage. His parents are supportive , and work serious jobs. His father is on the intel division who mostly go out to find intel on other villages, and his mom is a taijutsu training teacher who teaches taijutsu at its highest levels. This is an advantage for Yōso ,because he can learn new jutsu from other villages ,and have prowess in Taijutsu, because of his parent's job. As usual Yōso is able to go on missions assigned by the hokage with his father , he seeks this as an opportunity to show his father how strong he has gained in ninjutsu, and to impress him by showing of his chakra. He was able to learn how to fly with a certain type of chakra control maneuver he has been working on for a year , and was finally able to conquer. As a child he was quite fond of dragons, and later he trained to become a dragon sage as he always followed what his master would say. He wanted to be unique so he decided to manipulate Gold Dust , which his parents had thought was a great success since it was something new they were happy of what they had done ,and what he had done. His dad had finally got a big lead on a gang that were near the village so his dad had to live in the intel division HQ, and campout on the scene with shinobi so if they had found most of them in one spot it was a good ambush. His mom had also received an invitation to go teach kids in Kumogakure , and had said she wouldn't know when she would be back. So until their return he would stay alone. Background Being born in Konoha in a middle class family Yōso had never had any real problems in his life. His parents signed him join up in a study group ,or organization assigned with the leaf to check thei child's strength , because he had great taijutsu skills with the fact his mother was an advanced taijutsu teacher.He would always want to leave because they would always take his blood saying that it was important for his parents data on him. His older brother had taking these test as a child to so how he has been as well, so he no how it fells. Since his brother and him always had a tight relationship they would always tell more things to each other than anyone else. His parents were pretty straight forward they support him on his dream , but think he should be a well-mannered young man. This is how he was able to have a lot of friends in the village ,because he had great manners and was ver helpful. People would tell stories of how they asked him to do their chores without pay , and he would do it. This was true , but it did not mean people took advantage over him. As he got older he start training with dragons to become the world most powerful dragon sage. People thought these as mere puny little dreams, and he could dream a little better. This was very important to him as he would dream about it everyday. He always had a little gang with him that would help in training , one would observe, the other would see what he needed to improve on , and the last would train with him to achieve, and fulfil his goal. He was very surprised when he noticed that his crew had wanted to help ,and see what it was like to train. At the end of the sequence his brother would paint a portrait of what he had looked like at the end of each training session. His brother would make his training bigger than it was , and had helped in training him in ninjutsu on the same term anyways before his parents had left to do their duties. His brother had always cared about him , and one day had died of a suffering heart disease that was inhaled by a type of poison like Sasoris which could not have been healed by anything. Yōso used this as an opportunity to train harder with the dragons. He had always kept a picture of him in his room on his dresser. Even though his brother had died he was able to level up his game in having enough power to do major dragon summons. As his master taught him how to go on to be true dragon sage.